Hunted
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: Len is a demon hunted by everyone in Hell and Heaven. Miku is an ordinary person that attempt to avoid the world. The two met by Len barging in her home, and they instantly become friends. What happens when Miku found out that Len is a demon from the rest and that she is drag along? What happens to her attempt of avoiding the world? Will she accept this fate? LenxMiku


**Hunted**

**Chapter 1**

**It All Begins**

* * *

Centuries ago, there was a demon race so powerful, that every human feared them. They ruled the world in such cruelty – nobody dared to fight against them. The higher demons and dark gods couldn't do anything; they were just to powerful. The demon race was called Deathlock.

They kept on their powerful generation until. . .

One of the gods managed to kill them all.

Or so they thought. . .

The god brought humans to fight along his side, even the higher demons help. It was a terrible war. The world nearly gotten broken, for the Deathlocks used their powers to fight, their strength were unimaginable. The scene of war, terribly horrendous. Flames burnt the entire space, blood splattered anywhere, it was hard could see the original colour of the ground. So sad, so frightening. . . But they can't help it from happening. They were desperate for freedom.

And so, they managed to cease the existent of the entire race.

All of them thought so – the demons, the gods, humans. . .

But they were wrong.

One of the Deathlock managed to run away. He was very young, though, still his power was too strong, unimaginable.

Just one.

Yet enough to kill a lot of human races.

Until today, he was hunted by the Hell and Heaven realm. But being a smartass he is, he managed to hide himself from the others.

* * *

. . .

She always hate brighter days. The clear, blue sky that spread the entire space above. Sunshine shone brightly, casting shadows to simply everything, everyone. Birds chirped melodious tune as they fly, soaring in the sky.

Hatsune Miku scowled, as she looked at the sky, unpleased. _Why wouldn't the world be a dark place_, she thought bitterly. She pulled her hood upwards, hiding her long, bright green hair that was tied into a loose bun, though there were some green strands poking out. Her vivid green eyes resembles that of the summer, green forest, though hidden behind the sunglasses. She was pale, probably shedding too much from the sun.

She hated the sun.

People always though she was weird, simply everyone. She didn't care. She was tired of her pathetic life. Everyday was exact the same, a daily routine. Filled with boredom, frustration, loneliness.

_Emo._

Maybe she was one, she didn't know. Miku wasn't the type of person that wear black clothes and hide her eyes with long bangs anyway, but her personality does resembles them.

She let out a sigh, a long, heavy sigh. Her hands dived into her jeans' pockets, as she casually watched other people with their busy lives.

_How pathetic._

The scowl never leave her face. Her expressions would always be mournful, though she never care. People don't wish her to smile, they wouldn't do that. No, they never realize her existent. She became forgotten, even her friends were long gone, and her parents had died five years ago.

On a sunny day like this. It was still fresh in her mind, as though it happened yesterday. . .

_Miku sat on the back seat of the car, apparently gazing the scene outside. Her parents were talking something that seems likely to be her future, a common topic for parents._

"_I would love it if Miku become an artist, she's good at drawing!", her mother mused, giving a quick glance at Miku, smiling._

_Her father just smile, as he tilted to see Miku behind, about to say something, his lips parted a bit. A frown curled on Miku's lips as she disrupted._

"_Papa, focus on the road, please?"_

_His father laughed, and he turned around back to focus on the road. His eyes widened, realizing that he lost track, and a huge truck was right in front of them, and then –_

_~CRASH~_

_Everything seems so surreal. Her sight was blurry, everything seems hazy. No, she thought. A dream. Everything was a dream. Before she noticed, a tear rolled down to her cheeks as she watched her parents burnt along with the car. The flames rose, becoming much more enormous._

_Miku sniffled. If only she hadn't escaped from the car._

_If only she died along with them. . ._

Miku grimaced, as she seems to reminiscing the memory. Shaking her head, she continued to stroll around the city. Skyscrapers rose ahead, the sound of horns and screeches belonging to the cars could be heard all over, people talking non-stop echoing through her ears. She quietly cupped her ears, her paces quickened as she headed towards her home.

Finally, she reached the condominium located in the midst of the city. The building rose, almost reaching the sky. She stepped into the building, glad to be home at last, though her face showed an emotionless expression.

* * *

. . .

A boy leaped from building to building, his movements were fast and silent, almost invisible. If his speed wasn't that fast, people could see the sinister smile curled on his lips. His blonde hair was perfectly hidden beneath a black cape, and the crystal blue orbs glistened in the dark, as they observed the whole city, warily.

A hiding place, yes, that was what he was searching for. But maybe, living with a human would be amusing, he thought deeply. He leaped towards a condominium, his lips tilted into a cocky smile.

He could see, from within, a girl. Her tousled hair was bright green, the similar tone as her wide eyes. The demon could see clearly of what she was doing. She was apparently wearing her bra – a white cotton-made bra with laces, how nice, he thought mischievously, smirking.

Finally, he found a perfect place to stay. . .

* * *

. . .

The night was chilly, the breeze gently blew to her face as she gaze at the sky by her window, her arms crossed as she rested her head on them. Her eyes were closed, as she enjoyed the cold wind. Neither did she realize, a flitting shadow passed behind her. She was currently dozing off, when suddenly she heard a loud thud came from the kitchen.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing the vivid green crystals. Quickly, she turned around, and stood up from her seat. Miku grabbed apparently what seems to be close to her – a hairbrush. Well, still it could be used as a weapon anyway. She dragged her feet, cautiously, trying her best to stay silent. When a voice, came from behind, almost like a whisper;

"I can hear you, you know, Mi. . . Ku?"

She shrieked, shocked and panic seized her. She turned around in a quick motion, surprised to see a boy staring back at her, her breathing quickened. His blonde hair was slightly tousled, and it was tied into a small ponytail, and his bangs were messy. His eyes. . . The crystal blue orbs that seems to glow in the dark. Mesmerizing, but scary. Miku found out that she was staring at him intently, and the fact that his face was only inches close to her, his lips tilted into a cocky smirk.

"Too. . . close. . .", she muttered and smacked him on the face.

He stumbled backwards, but that wasn't the end of it. Without warning, Miku kicked him on the guys and he fell straight to the carpeted floor, holding what seems like his balls, grimacing in pain.

"Ow! You don't need to do that!", he groaned.

Miku's eyes went wide in surprise. But she was amazed too, for that was the first time she ever kicked someone's balls.

"It's your own fault!", she snapped angrily, teeth clenching in frustration, "How did you get in here anyway?! I remember locking the door. . .", she breathed out the last statement, wondering how he get himself in her condo.

He gave her his usual smirk, his blue eyes mischievous staring at her. At some point, he seems relaxed and content, now sitting on the floor, comfortably.

"Is that a way to greet your guest? How nice," he teased, mischief glinted in his eyes.

Miku held the hairbrush in front of her, swaying it to and fro as though it was a sword. She managed to growl in clenching teeth, "Get lost."

The blonde arched his eyebrows and grinned. He vanished into thin air suddenly, causing Miku to be in confusion. When suddenly, she blinked her eyes, the next moment, she was staring straight to the crystal blue eyes, so close from her face. Miku could feel his breathing hitched to her face.

Once again, she clenched her fist, attempting to punch his face. However, in a quick motion, he blocked it by gripping her wrists tightly, that it beginning to hurt.

She grimaced, then trying to struggle free. Her eyes never leaving the blue crystals, when suddenly, in a quick motion, the blue orbs swiftly turned crimson.

He smirked, letting go of his grip, causing her to stumble backwards and fell to the carpeted floor. Her expressions turned into a mix of shocked and fear.

"Wha. . . What are you. . .", she breathed out, terrified. Her breathing became heavy, and her head lowered, scared. Miku realized that she had been trembling all along.

The blonde crouched, shuffling closer to her as he patted her head. He soothed her, as he spoke, "No need to feel scared. I just need a place to stay. I won't hurt you," he exclaimed.

Her head tilted up. Her wide, scared eyes looked at him, lips quivering as if she was about to break down. She managed to sobbed, "I say. . . what are you?"

He continued patting her, leaning closer to her ear as he hauled her up, "That's a secret."

Miku's visions became blurry. Before she knew, her consciousness began to slip away and she drifted into a heavy sleep. . .

Sunlight poured in her bedroom, brightening the whole space. It shone directly at her, as she slowly opened her eyes, she realized a pile of sheets covering her skinny body. Warily, she looked around, noticing that nobody was in sight.

She gave a sigh of relief, "Oh god, he's finally gone. . ."

The familiar voice came from behind, "Apparently not."

She jumped at once, and unexpectedly, managed to slap his cheeks, roughly.

"Wha. . . What are you doing here?!"

A scowl formed on his lips, pretending to be upset.

"That's disappointing. I thought I told you last night."

"What?", she seems to be forgetting something. Unfortunately, the events last night seems blurry, so she couldn't recall about what happened. Miku furrowed her eyebrows, and she gave him a blank stare. "What happened. . . I wonder?"

He smiled, and tousled her bright green hair. It was already messy, as she had just woken up. Her bangs covered her eyes in a frustrating way, a cascaded of green hair merely dropped onto her chest and waist.

"Guess it'll have to be a secret," he said in a secretive way, grinning.

She pouted, feeling slightly unease. But she nodded anyway, as she walked her way to the bathroom. With a last glance before entering the door, she warned in a stern manner, "Don't come in."

He stifled a laugh, but nodded obediently, as he looked around the condo. It was decorated simple. Red carpet spread across the floor, matching the beige walls. A black sofa was placed a few metres away from a wide – screened TV, followed by a love seat. The windows was decorated by white curtains. The bedroom doesn't have a bed. Instead, it was just a long, white couch with pillows and a rather old teddy bear placed on it. A desk and a closet lined at the end of the room.

A thought struck him, leaving him in wonder.

_Where were her parents?_

He shrugged of the thoughts, and closed his eyes for a moment. That was suddenly, a flashback came across his mind, revealing a girl, a woman and a man, and a car crash. Quickly, he opened his eyes in a shock, revealing a crimson orbs that eventually returning to its original colour. He saw the bathroom door slowly pushed open, and came in Miku with a towel hung on her shoulders. The green hair tied into a loose bun. The sides fell onto her shoulders, and were slightly wet. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, and white baggy shorts. She glimpsed at him, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Waiting?"

For a moment, he waited as Miku finally finished with her last touch-up. The green hair was let loose that it reached below her waist, swaying behind her. She began putting on a navy blue denim jacket.

As soon as she finished, she plopped down onto the white couch, picking the old teddy bear to her embrace.

"So. . .," she began, "What's your name? And what are you going to do?"

"Len. Kagamine Len," he smiled, though arrogantly, it seems genuine.

"I'm hiding."

Miku stared at the blonde named Len, intently, curiosity piqued her attention towards the mysterious guy.

"From who?"

A smirk crossed his face, slyly, as he lifted his index finger and placed it on the lips, whispering, "Secret."

Miku scowled, and her clenched fists immediately punched him on the shoulders. Len just arched his eyebrows, amused as he grinned mischievously, the icy blue eyes focused onto the vivid green's.

"You're a rather. . . interesting human," he mused, as he seems intrigued.

"Shut up! And go away! Find other people's home to stay!," she scoffed, angrily.

"What if I say no?", he grinned.

Miku gritted her teeth, feeling rather annoyed. She stifled a sigh, and snarled threateningly, "I'll have to drag you out from here."

Well, apparently, it wasn't a lie. Miku really dragged him out from her home. She grabbed him by the arms, trying her best to pull him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop! You're breaking my arms!", he shrieked, grimacing in pain.

Miku gave a sinister laugh from behind, her eyes glaring at him, piercing through him like daggers. She said in frustration, "Serves you right for being a dickhead!"

Her breathing was ragged, as though tired. Len was heavy, of course, as he tried struggling free.

_God, he should have chose a better place to stay_.

But then, Miku was an interesting person, he thought. Something of her piqued his attention, curious, he need to know. Her personality – the way she acted, intrigued him. She was, indeed, a fun _toy _to play with.

At last, hours later. . . Both of them lying on the floor, tiredness consume the two.

"You. . . Asshole. . .", Miku cursed under her breath, fiercely but barely a whisper.

"Haha. . . Sorry, I don't accept compliments, honey," he mused.

She managed to kick his butt, causing him to groan in pain.

"Do you really love to kick people on their vital parts?", he grumbled.

"Ooops, I didn't know that was your vital parts," she played along, at last, her voice sounds stern yet mischievously, as she gathered her breath.

"I'm hungry," she complained at last. Thinking about it, she didn't even had breakfast yet. She glanced at the clock that plastered on the wall, showing that it was already afternoon.

Slowly, she hauled herself up and crept towards the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and pudding. Miku settled herself on the black sofa, turning on the TV, as she attempted to ignore Len, who was still lying on the carpeted floor.

He looked up, beginning to sit comfortably down there. Len blinked in confusion before asking, "So are you going to let me stay?"

At first, it was silence. But then, he could hear a low whisper coming from the sofa, "Yeah. . . Until I could kick you out."

A smile tilted up in his lips, as he tousled his hair, "Thanks. . ."

The image of little girl appeared before his eyes, the vivid green eyes widened with tears streaming down to her cheeks, as she watched the flames that covered her parents' bodies. He widened his eyes, feeling surprised.

_So her parents were dead after all. . ._

He lowered his gaze, a pang of guilt seized him. _Maybe he shouldn't had forced her to let him stay_, he thought bitterly, _but again, the demons and gods were currently in search of him, he need to hide._

Being a Deathlock was hard, especially after knowing your race was a part of cruelty. _Damn,_ he thought. He beginning to stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants, and shuffled closer to the sofa, to Miku.

"You don't have any friends?", he asked, bluntly.

Miku threw him a fierce glare, before sighing.

"I avoid the world," she huffed, "And now, they avoid me."

Len blinked a few times, before replying again, "There must be a reason."

Miku stayed silence, her eyes hardened with a glint of sadness, reminiscing painful memories before she turned her gaze from him.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Len's gaze softened, as his hands reached out for her and patted her head.

"You can't avoid the world from now on," it barely came out a whisper, and fortunately, she did not even bother to hear, never realizing the serious look plastered on Len's face.

_I could sense the presence of demons nearby. . ._

* * *

. . .

A girl with long, white hair that reached her below her waist stood up right above the tallest building in Tokyo, gazing the scenery below. A chainsaw in her grasp, tightly. She sniffed, and a sinister smile curled on her lips as she spoke menacingly,

"I know where you are, Deathlock. I'm coming for you. . ."

She chuckled, a malicious and dark air surrounding her. Her crimson eyes glistened in amusement, as she get onto her stances, and leapt from the building.

Sukone Tei, a demon.

Her goal is –

To kill Len.

"I'm going to pay of what you did to me. . . Yes, you tricked me before. I'm going to drag you to Hell this time, asshole."

That statement came off with pure hatred towards the one and only Deathlock left in this world.

* * *

. . .

Night fell at last, the moon casted a dim light in the sky. As usual, Miku gazed towards the night sky, her eyes were drooping, filled with fatigue and sleepiness. She was dressed in her nightdress, a pink silk that reached above her knees. The old teddy bear was in her embrace. Her eyelids, soon, dropped as she slept peacefully, her face giving out a calm expression.

Len was at the living room, his eyes closed but he did not sleep. Instead, he was wondering about the flashback he saw, the little girl. Neither did he realize, a flitting shadow passed by outside the window. And that was when suddenly –

~CRASH~

Shards of glasses flying through the air, as the window panes broke. The sound of a gritting chainsaw echoing through his ears, so familiar, as he opened his eyes. Not at all surprised, upon seeing Tei.

She smirked smugly, as she spat, her voice fierce like venom, "I hope you have preparations for your death, Len."

Tei called the name bitterly, as she rose the chainsaw and leaped towards Len. She swing the chainsaw, attempting to slash him, but he dodged it with a blade that appeared from beneath his sleeves – long and razor sharp.

He gave her a mischievous yet menacing look. Replying with pure hatred, "Nice to see you again, babe."

The sound of quick footsteps froze the both of them, when Miku suddenly came running with her hairbrush.

"Wha. . . What the fuck happened?", she snapped angrily, eyeing Len sternly before she came across Tei.

The sight shocked her. A girl around her age, the flowing white hair drifting by the wind, as a pair of crimson eyes stared at her back. The sight of chainsaw in her left hand caused Miku to shuffle backwards, as she swallowed hard.

"Len. . . Just what the hell are you. . .?!"

Len shrugged, his lips pursed before smiling sinisterly at her.

"Why, of course, I'm a demon," he exclaimed in a calm way, though he seems proud.

Miku widened her eyes, the green orbs reverting to Tei, and then to Len. She swallowed a lump of saliva, scared. The room filled with silence at once. But Tei decided to disrupted as she leaped forward to Miku, rising the chainsaw to the air in attempt to slash the green – haired girl. Fortunately, Len sprang forward and blocked the strike with the blade beneath his sleeves. The blade grew longer, almost half a metre, as he smirked.

"Bring it."

Miku was on the floor, watching the fight going tense.

Len pinned Tei towards the ground, before stabbing her but she smacked Len's face and swing her chainsaw to his direction. He sprang backwards, rubbing his cheeks in pain, and flip kicked her on the face as she stumbled towards the ground. Tei hauled herself upwards and vanished into thin air. Within seconds, she appeared behind Len and held the chainsaw high. Len ducked, as she lunge the chainsaw forward, and he round house kicked her on the stomach, causing blood splurting out from her mouth.

She wiped the blood, holding her stomach, groaning in pain.

"I'll give you my warning, Deathlock! I'm not alone! There will be more to come afterwards!", within then, she leaped out from the window and disappeared.

Len's breath raggedly, as he flopped down to the carpeted floor, covered with shards of glass and blood. He turned his gaze around, surprised to see a frightened Miku.

"Get out from this place. . . Now," it barely came out a whisper, yet he could hear her saying sternly, her voice came out shaky.

Obediently, he nodded, hauling himself up. He approached her, but she crawled backwards, cowering in fear. He managed to catch up with her, and tousled her hair.

"Thanks. . . And sorry," he muttered, as he leaned closer to her ear and whisper.

After that, he stood up, heading towards the door and left the place.

Miku stared at the shards of glasses, broken panes in frustration and relief.

But something tells her that it was all starting to begin.

Something that says that she can't avoid the world from now on.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this! It's my first time making a Supernatural fic. . .**

**Please point out my mistakes, but please don't flame me! I'm still thirteen, I don't wanna die!**

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you.**

**-Cookie is my love partner~**


End file.
